


Trauma Bonded

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deeper Meanings, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad with a Happy Ending, Trauma, Wash and Tucker are just sad babies and need a hug, but not really, just some time in the future where a war is taking place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: And maybe that was the reasoning for the words he said next. Or maybe it was the fact that he was sick and tired of being on this damned planet and was rethinking a lot of the choices that led them there to begin with.Tucker frowned. “We would have never stood a chance.” He mumbled.Wash was silent for a second and then abruptly halted his movements and turned back to face him. “Woah, where did that come from?” He asked, stepping towards Tucker(There's a really sweet Happy Ending I promise <3)
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Trauma Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :D

“What would you do if we weren’t here, you know, fighting on this fucking planet?” Tucker asked, pushing a stray vine away from his peripheral as he walked. 

They had been walking for hours in the jungle, a comfortable silence lingering in the air as they made their way to their next mission. It was life-risking to say the least. A single wrong move and not only would they risk one of their own lives, but countless others that relied on them completing the mission successfully. 

On top of all that, it had been a stressful week. 

Morals were low, food and supplies were running low and a lot of people were struggling to move on optimistically, let alone move on at all.

Wash shrugged, glancing back over at him. “Well, I’d just be with you.” He stated sheepishly. “You know, living an actual, normal life.”

Tucker laughed. “What, relaxing in a cozy one-bedroom apartment with you and a dozen of your cats?” He joked.

“Maybe.” Wash replied seriously with a smile.

Tucker returned the smile, knowing deep down, it was probably all Wash wanted. 

Which was so sweet. 

They were at the point in their relationship where if they were in normal circumstances, they’d probably be moved in together, waking up together, and falling asleep together. Only-

They weren’t in normal circumstances. 

In fact, if Tucker thought about it. If he had never enlisted, they would never have even met. And even if they did, they would never get together. The only reason they ever did was because they were forced into the same box canyon for years and then on the same god-forbidden planet for a few more. 

Before joining the army, he’d never fall in love with a guy like Wash and Wash would never fall for a guy like Tucker. In fact, normally, he probably would never fall for a guy. Granted, Tucker always knew he was bi, but what if Wash didn’t? They fell in love based entirely on circumstance. 

That was it. 

They weren’t friends for their entire lives or choose each other after trial and trial and error, they’re whole relationship was somewhat forced by circumstance. 

And maybe that was the reasoning for the words he said next. Or maybe it was the fact that he was sick and tired of being on this damned planet and was rethinking a lot of the choices that led them there to begin with. 

Tucker frowned. “We would have never stood a chance.” He mumbled. 

Wash was silent for a second and then abruptly halted his movements and turned back to face him. “Woah, where did that come from?” He asked, stepping towards Tucker and placing his knife at his side. 

Tucker sighed. “I mean, what do we even have in common? If we never enlisted we’d never end up together.” He said quietly, averting his gaze away from Wash and instead on the jungle-covered ground.

Wash paused. “Well, we’re alive, for starters.”

Tucker looked up at him, biting his lip through his visor. “Wash, we kill together.” 

“Yea, but-” 

“A month after we met, you worked with the Meta and tried to kill me and Caboose and Donut and all the rest of the AIs…”

Washington nodded. “Yea, but we’ve been through so much and overcame a lot. Doesn’t that count for anything?” 

“I guess, but doesn’t it feel like every milestone in our relationship is based purely off of an entirely coincidental factor?” 

“Why does that matter?” Wash asked softly. “We’re here now, together. Who cares how we got there?” 

“Because it just-” Tucker paused. “We don’t even know each other.” He admitted. 

“Tucker, we’ve kept each other alive. No matter what has happened, we’ve stuck together and made it out on top.”

Tucker said nothing and just stared at him with a raised brow. 

Because Wash literally just put Tucker’s own thoughts and concerns into words, further proving his point.

“Holy shit, we're trauma bonded.” Wash concluded. 

Tucker nodded. “Yea…” He muttered, trailing off. 

And for a moment there was silence. 

“But that-” Wash began to say. “That doesn’t mean we can’t be together.” 

And more silence…

“We’ve never even been on a date.” Tucker realized before stepping closer so that there was only a foot or two between him and Wash as he reached to his helmet and unlatched it, tossing it to the side. 

“What are you doing?” Wash asked. “Tucker, put your helmet back on, it's dangerous out here.” 

Tucker smiled. “Just shut up for a second.” He said, taking Wash’s hands in his own and looking up at him. “David Washington,” He began with an excited smile, “Will you go out with me?”

Washington laughed. “Jesus christ,” He muttered. 

“Is that a yes?” Tucker asked slyly. 

Washington dropped Tucker’s hands and took off his own helmet, tucking it at his side. “Fuck, yes.” He agreed, leaning down and kissing him. 

Tucker smiled, breaking off from the kiss to look up at him with another excited grin. “Sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a scene from Znation, season 1 episode 9, Die Zombie Die ;)


End file.
